Awkward first date
by water.colored.angel
Summary: It is Marshall lee's and Fionna's first date. A cute little ff with some laughs here and there.


"Do I like okay?" I ask Cake who was idly sitting on my bed as I try different outfits on.

"What does it matter? You always look hot, and besides you're just hanging out with Marshall, right?" Cake asks crossing her arms. Oh, that's right I just told her that Marshall and I were just hanging out.

"Oh, um, never mind." I say deciding that I'll just wear my normal outfit. "I'll see you in a little bit, kay?" I say as I walk down the steps.

"Girl, if he touches you just tell me, I'll whip him into shape." Cake says following me down to the living room.

"Cake, ya' don't have to worry." I smile as I grab my bunny hat. I turn and smile at Cake. "See ya'." I say as I walk out of the tree house. I stuff my hat into my bag. As I walk down the dirt path I pull my hair back. Cake had helped me get it cut so now it was just down to my shoulders but it is so thick and wavy that it might as well be long. I stop in the woods were the fallen tree lays. I smile and take a small detour over and sit down on it.

"Hey there," a familiar voice says as a hand lands on my shoulder as the lands on my hip, I jump. That makes him chuckles. "Did I scare you?" I twist around and see Marshall Lee.

"Psh, you can't scare an adventuress like me," I lie. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Yeah, sure." He teases me. I smile. "So, how did you get Cake to let you come out with a dark and scary vampire like me?"

"I just told her we were just hanging out." I say. His hands drop from me and he floats over in front of me. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Hm, we could just walk in the forest, there is a couple cool things to do." He suggests. I nod and start walking.

"Marshall, what's it like being a vampire?" I ask as his hand claims mine.

"It's pretty cool. I can float and never die." He smiles. "We could always be happy." I spot some little flowers. I let go of his hand and run towards the flowers, I lean down and pick a few of them. When I turn around Marshall's face held a pinkish tint like he was blushing.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Uh, nothing," he stammers. Then it dawns on me and my hands fly down to my skirt, I bent over in a skirt! My face is a cherry red now.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I stammer. "Here," I offer him a flower. "For my king." I tease him. He nods and takes a flower.

"You shouldn't be sorry, the little bunnies were cute." He teases me making my face redder if that was possible. My fingers grip the bottom hims of my skirt as I will it to be one of my skorts instead.

"Mm," I mumble. Marshall floats over to me and drops down so he was standing on his feet.

"Fi," he murmurs softly as his hand runs through my hair. "I thought your hair was longer."

"It was too long so I had Cake cut it." I reply looking up at him. He was a good head and a half taller than I was.

"I liked it long," he says running his hand through my hair again. "But it does look cute short." A giggle escapes my lips. He leans down and was just about to kiss me when a stick falls out of the tree hitting Marshall Lee. He steps back away from me and looks up at the tree.

"Stupid tree," he huffs and looks down at his legs.

"Where did it get you?" I ask stepping closer to him.

"On the back of my left thigh." He answers, I drop to my knees and poke at his thigh. He winces.

"Ouch," he complains. I look up at him.

"How bad does it hurt?" I ask standing back up.

"Eh, not to bad. It just stings." He says.

"We can go back to your place and I can see if it needs any bandages," I offer. He smirks.

"Oh, will you be my little nurse?" He asks with a devious smile. Just when my cheeks were finally going back to a normal pink they heat right back up.

"W-what?" I stutter. "I'm not a nurse, but I heal your wounds." He laughs. "W-what did I say that's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, your just cute when you get embarrassed like that," he answers walking back over to me and hugging me to him. I bury my face into his chest. He smells so good, I'm not sure how to describe it, kinda like a wood burning but better. My arms wrap around him without my permission. His hands are placed on the small of my back. I look up at him.

"You truly are an adventuress that is capable of anything. You have even captured my heart that I thought had frozen over the years of being alone and abused." He says, and even though it kinda sounded cheesy to me it still made me smile. He was once again leaning down to kiss me when a bigger branch fell out of the tree making him back away from me. I frown and look up at the trees, my eye catches something but it vanishes into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" I ask him looking back at him. He was favoring his left leg a little I notice.

"Sure, just this stupid tree doesn't want me to kiss you." He takes to floating instead of walking. I don't blame him, I would float too if a branch came falling out of the tree twice.

"Let's go," I say. His hand finds my once again and we walk down the path for a while. Then little red dots line the bushes. I realize when we get closer that they are strawberries. I let his hand fall from mine and run over to them. I bend my knees this time remembering that I was in a skirt, and pluck one off the vine. The sweet taste floods my mouth. I pluck a few off the bush and stand back up. I walk over to Marshall and offer one.

"Nah, I'll just eat the red that is on your cheek," he says smoothly. His finger runs the length of my bottom lip and he licks the red off his finger. "Yum, your red is tasty." My cheeks heat up once again, what would that be the third of the fourth time tonight alone. "Instead of the Strawberries, I might just eat the red off your cheeks. That looks much tastier."

"Marshy," I whisper. He smiles once again and leans down. He was just about to kiss me when something thwacks him making him crash to the ground. He looks up, there were no trees above us or close enough to drop something on him.

"What the hell man?" He yells up at the night sky. I fall down on my knees next to him.

"What hit you?" I ask grabbing his hand, grabbing his attention. He looks back down at me, he lets go of his anger.

"I'm not sure, a rock?" He looks down around him. There was nothing around us. "Let's just look up at the stars." I suggest. He smiles.

"Sure," he agrees falling back. I smile and lay next to him, our hands still locked together between us.

"Look, there's a bunny!" I point up at the stars. He laughs.

"Well, there's a bat right next to the bunny." I could hear the smile in his voice. Even though there was some awkwardness I think this date was going pretty good for our first one. After a long while of making animals and other shapes in the stars we get up.

"I should take you home before Cake starts hunting for us." Marshall says with a fake shudder of fear, well it might not be fake. Cake can get really scary when she is mad. Marshall plucks me off the ground and places me on his lap.

"You don't have to carry me," I say blushing. "I'm to big to carry." I mumble to myself.

"I want to carry you. It's not hard to float with someone on me." He says hugging me to him.

"For a rocker your a sweetie." I tease him. He laughs.

"Yeah, only for you." He says as we float high above the tree tops.

"Mmm," I mumble to myself. I was kinda scared of heights.

"It's okay, I got you." He smiles and finally lands a kiss, but his kiss is placed in my hair. "You smell really good."

"Thanks," I giggle burying my face into his chest. I let my legs dangle on either side of his hips. It wasn't long before we were in front of my window. "Tonight was lots of fun. Maybe next time you won't get attacked." I tease him.

"Funny," he smiles. "When will next time be?"

"Soon, I hope." I smile. His smile was adorable. I was leaning over Marshall just about to kiss him when my window flies open and Cake stands there with her paws on her hips.

"What are you two doing?" Cake asks with an accusing tone.

"Uh, Cake," I fling myself back up. I look down at Marshall and realize that this looks really bad from her point of view. "It's not what you think!"

"Fionna, your a terrible lair." Cake says. Her eyes flair with anger. "I thought you two were just hanging out, like chums."

"Oh, I meant it was a date," I say scratching the back of my head and blushing a tiny bit.

"Fionna get off him so I can tear him to shreds." Cake says tapping her foot. I look down at Marshall then back up at her.

"Where you the one that kept attacking him every time we were about to kiss?" I ask knowing the answer. Cake looks away with a guilty glint in her eyes.

"That's not important right now." She says avoiding my question.

"You were." I say with a pout. "Well, for that here." I say and lean down and kiss Marshall for a good minute or two and lean back up. She looks beyond angry now, I look down at Marshall and his expression was that of pure joy.

"Night Marshall," I say as I carefully get off him and into my room. I blow him a kiss and close the window. "Come on Cake let's go to bed." I say plucking her off the ground and into my arms. Even when mad she starts to purr as I scratch her. I think that our first date went pretty well even with the awkward bits.


End file.
